ryne_and_dalfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Antoine Loch
Antoine Loch is an antagonist in Ryne & Dal. Presently known as the gigantic mutant creature, Sharkosaurus, Loch operates from an underwater cavern hidden deep beneath the city's harbor. Personal History In the year 1961, Loch was the Head Biologist at Stonebridge University and worked under Chief Biologist James Cordell. He managed various research projects relating to marine life and calculated the possibilities of sea creature abilities such as healing, perception, and intelligence being applied to human DNA. Loch's final project before his mutation was the Shark Spawn, creatures that could potentially replace human soldiers in times of war and perform with twice the efficiency of a human. Different species of shark DNA were sampled to experiment for various military occupations, such as Short-Fin Mako for covert operations due to their incredible reflexes and Great Whites for combat troops due to their extremely high endurance. Loch continued the project until 1980, when he revealed his conclusive findings to James Cordell. Cordell criticized and disapproved of the project, explaining an escalation effect would take place by introducing super soldiers as conventional warfare. Loch was infuriated at Cordell, believing he simply favored his own research relating to animal science, The Anthromorph Project. The relationship between the two doctors began to fall apart after Cordell learned about the Shark Spawn. Cordell was aware his pupil's calculations were possible and feasible for testing and feared the creation of the shark super soldiers. To prevent Loch's formula from being published, Cordell utilized the scientific patent he owned on the Anthromorph research to keep Loch's publication in legal limbo. Cordell's strategy worked until the year 1980, when the courts finalized the case of Loch versus Cordell in favor of Cordell, causing Loch to lose any possibility of the Shark Spawn project being funded. In the same year, Cordell concluded his research and experiments with Anthromorphs and his project was funded by the United States government. Loch removed himself from society, as he left his position at the university and dwelled in his home, revising the Shark Spawn formula's equations, despite knowing the reality of their creation was now unattainable. In anger, Loch rewrote the Shark Spawn formula to constitute a steroidal solution. He planned to inject himself, gain enhanced abilities, and kill every Anthromorph he could find before he died from the biological complications of the serum. Loch expected himself to survive only weeks while under the effects of the steroid, but the serum's effects stretched into months and Loch experienced painful side effects such as abnormal bone growth, frequent migraines, and episodes of severe depression and rage. However, with his new strength, Loch was capable of committing a mass genocide of Anthromorphs and hoped to destroy his mentor's legacy as Loch believed Cordell destroyed his. After several Anthromorph murders, the city authorities launched an Emergency Task Force to retaliate against Loch's unmatched strength and size. The task force consisted of two Anthromorphs, Ryne Ampersand and Dal and were assigned to combat Loch any way possible. Loch continues to battle Ryne and Dal and vindictively hunt Anthromorphs to deconstruct the legacy of his former mentor. Category:Villains